


Not Enough Space in the Universe

by ashes0909



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bickering to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Only One Bed, Outer Space, POV Steve Rogers, Pining Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: “Six hours until the ship initiates sleep--” Steve shut his mouth as the sudden realization hit him. He shot up from the one pilot chair, scooting past Tony who balked at being nudged. It was months that they were going to be in space together. He ran down the long belly of the ship and hoped what he suspected was wrong, but as he turned to the one cabin he knew it was true.He heard the sounds of the armor behind him, probably Tony realizing the same thing: there was only one sleeping capsule.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 44
Kudos: 294





	Not Enough Space in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [profoundfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundfangirl/gifts).



> A gift for the fabulous profoundfangirl for winning the POTS Brag Bucket prize! I hope you enjoy. Thank you ferret for the beta!

The alarms blared overhead, alerting everyone on the launch pad that time was running out. Steve pushed Tony towards the exit door but Tony was ready for it, the Iron Man boot materializing on his foot and fixing him into place. They glared at one another. 

“I've _got_ this, Tony.” 

The electricians and other NASA personnel had already taken the elevator down. The command center was ready for takeoff. All that remained was the fact that there were two men standing in the center of the spaceship primed for a solo mission. 

Steve admitted to himself that it was an obvious failing in his own leadership that they were still deciding if the mission belonged to Steve or Tony, minutes before takeoff. In Steve’s defense, he had claimed the mission first. Tony had just immediately rejected that claim. 

“When it comes to space, we both know I’m the expert. Come on, Captain, it’s like I’m getting beamed up to the center of the Milky Way every other financial quarter and--”

“And that’s exactly why I’m going now. No one needs you to do this when someone else can.”

“Using the Battle of New York against me?” Tony gasped with dramatic flair. “Well, I’ll be.”

Steve groaned, because what Tony decided was a fun joke, was really the team and Steve himself trying to be considerate. 

“This is command to Galaxy9,” Operations said in Steve’s ear, and presumably Tony’s ear from the way that he also stopped talking. “T minus sixty seconds till take off.” Their eyes swung to one another, urgency underlining their glare this time. 

“Captain--!”

“Tony--!”

They both broke off and glared at each other again. 

“Don’t make me physically remove you.” Steve’s fists clenched at his sides, he wanted to shake this man far more often than he should.

More than just the Iron Man boots spilled out of thin air, wrapping around his calves and legs. “Like you could.”

“This is command to Galaxy9, T minus thirty seconds till take off.”

Steve took a step closer to Tony, the suit rolled over Tony’s shoulders and he took a matching step towards Steve. 

“Want to take this outside?” Tony asked.

“If it means you’re going outside, then yes.”

“After you, Captain.”

“Are you kidding me right now Tony,” Steve snapped, his last nerve had fizzled seconds ago. “This is four months, you seriously want to be stuck here. With me. For four months?”

“No. Because you’re leaving!”

“This is command to Galaxy9, T minus ten seconds till take off.”

The door slid shut. Steve’s stomach dropped and the floor started to rumble. Tony had the suit on entirely now, except the visor was left up, so he could glare at Steve, apparently. “You might as well take the pilot chair, since it's the _only_ chair.” 

“It’s supposed to be my chair, anyway!” Steve shouted as he stumbled through another rattle of the engines and made his way to the seat.

“Is that all you’re going to say for the next four months?” Tony asked, the boots humming to life, lifting him off the spaceship floor. The rumble of the engines quickly overpowered the hum of the repulsors, and Steve’s attention swung and stuck to the window that aimed up into the sky--the sky he was about to shoot up into for the first time in his life. Tony hovered in the air at the rear of the cockpit. “Then take the damn chair.”

~~~

Space travel felt like being on a submarine. The only safe place was inside the ship, and sometimes inside felt less than friendly as well. Tony kept avoiding Steve's gaze, muttering under his breath, and using the suit to fly around the ship despite the gravity pressurizing. 

“We should’ve just drawn straws,” Steve mumbled, and Tony snorted. 

“When have you ever listened to straws when it yielded an outcome you didn’t like?” Tony asked, landing next to the pilot chair and lowering his visor, he lifted his eyebrow at Steve.

“Probably about as much as you ever listened,” Steve shot back but it was interrupted halfway through with a yawn. In front of the pilot chair there was a deck of buttons and screens of information. One listed the countdown till “night time”. 

“Six hours until the ship initiates sleep--” Steve shut his mouth as the sudden realization hit him. He shot up from the _one_ pilot chair, scooting past Tony who balked at being nudged. It was months that they were going to be in space together. He ran down the long belly of the ship and hoped what he suspected was wrong, but as he turned to the one cabin he knew it was true. 

He heard the sounds of the armor behind him, probably Tony realizing the same thing: there was only one sleeping capsule. 

They both stared at it; neither of them mentioning it aloud. In fact, they pointedly ignored it, with Tony shrugging in the armor, and insisting it was hours before anyone needed to sleep. Steve nodded. They would take shifts or something. But even as he looked at the sleep capsule, something about it wriggled under his skin, the mere image of him and Tony in it together causing an itch to form at the base of his spine. A tingle at how, to fit in the capsule--only slightly bigger than modern day MRI machines--they’d have to lay on their sides, or one pressed up against the other.

The armor hummed as Tony spun and flew away, leaving Steve alone with his thoughts, which he very much did not want to be. Back in the cockpit, Steve kept his focus on the vastness of space. Thankfully, Tony found a similar and, unusual for him, sense of silence. The power of the endless universe did wonders for shutting up arguably the best rambler Steve had ever met.

But for Steve, the silence itched under his skin just like the one sleep capsule had. Beyond the spaceship, there was literally the wonder of the universe and all he could think about was that there were only a handful of hours before the ship would enter into evening mode. 

Tony eventually stepped out of the suit, but even without the helmet he barely spoke a word to Steve. They ate in silence, sat in silence, and watched the stars together in silence. 

It was Tony who yawned first. Steve’s focus flicked to it. They held out for another twenty minutes or so before it was inevitable. Steve yawned, unable to hold back his stretch. He looked over his shoulder towards the sleep capsule, and Tony caught his gaze. “Want to take the first shift?” 

Steve shook his head. “You should, I have more reserves.”

“Because you’re a supersoldier?” Tony rolled his eyes. “If you’d just let me go on this mission--”

“It was my mission, Tony!”

“Debatable.”

“I don’t want to argue. I’m exhausted. Take the first shift.”

“You just said you were--” Tony shook his head and stalked over to Steve, grabbing his arm and tugging him down the ship. Steve let him, not having the fight in him to keep his feet from following in his wake. “You’re so stubborn,” Tony mumbled under his breath.

“Says the man dragging me across a spaceship.” 

They reached the small dormitory made for one and stopped at the edge of the capsule. It was round with a mattress on the bottom, crisp linen sheets and a single pillow, large enough that one person could comfortably sleep in it, even sit up. But with two people... “This is where you say, ‘looks better than wartime conditions’ with a comforting smile.”

Steve snorted. “I think that depends entirely on whether you kick in your sleep.” This whole scenario devolved into surreal because it seemed like he was actually about to sleep with Tony. 

Tony shook his head and lifted his knee onto the capsule, scooting over to the edge of it, next to the wall and back pressed to the mattress. “No complaints thus far, but you’re the one who managed to hijack my space mission.” Tony stretched out long leaving half the capsule for Steve. “So maybe my subconscious will be a bit vengeance-y.”

Steve sat at the edge of the capsule and looked over a Tony from over his shoulder. “You’re the stowaway here, Stark.” With a deep breath, he lay down, his entire left side pressed into Tony’s right. His feet hung out of the edge of the capsule, knocking against Tony’s. He stared at the ceiling as the weight next to him shifted onto its side, facing the wall and Steve was able to settle into the extra space Tony had created. 

Silence fell and neither of them said goodnight, just let the day fall away and sleep overtake them. 

~~~

A warm weight under Steve’s arm shifted closer, back fitting against Steve’s chest and waist dragging against Steve’s hips. His body reacted, blood beginning to flow south and brain ticking to life--Steve jolted up and off the bed, tripping out of the exit of the capsule and hitting the spaceship floor hard. 

On the bed, Tony stretched and groaned, sheets sliding down to his waist when he sat up and swung his head to Steve. “You’re on the floor.”

Steve took a deep breath and pushed aside the phantom feeling from the memory of Tony sleeping beside him--more than beside him, practically cuddling--but it didn’t seem like Tony remembered any of it. When Steve continued to gape at him Tony tried again.

“Why are you on the floor?”

Steve stood, wiping his palms on the pants he’d been wearing for over twenty-four hours. Instead of answering Tony, he moved towards the cupboard near the bed. There were plastic sealed bags full of white fabric and Steve grabbed one at random, hoping it was something to wear and not a spare blanket. Without turning back towards Tony, he left the small dormitory and walked towards the even smaller bathroom. 

By the time he'd changed, Tony was back in the Iron Man armor, flying low across the ship. Steve wondered if that was what he was using as a change of clothes, but pushed away the thoughts as soon as they turned to what he may be wearing under the armor.

Steve groaned internally; it was barely an hour into the day and he was already on edge. There were a few agenda items that the mission crew member was supposed to do everyday. Between the two of them, they worked through testing the samples in different gravity levels, check on Jared, their pet axolotl--who was gathering information on the effects of outer space on axolotls--and completed a few wellness tests.

They finished in twenty minutes. The distraction did nothing to eradicate the phantom feel of Tony in his arms that morning. When he’d still been under the haze of sleep Steve had tugged Tony close because he’d felt so warm, there in his hold. Behind the helmet, Steve knew there was a wild head of curly brown hair. Steve had felt tickling at his nose as he nuzzled in the strands. The cold hard lines of the armor hid the lithe legs that had run along his own in the artificial morning light of the dormitory capsule. 

The tests were their only task for the day. The spaceship contained only the lab, the dorm, a sanitation room and the cockpit. They hovered in the area between rooms, Steve with his feet shuffling on the ground and Tony still floating in the air. 

Steve both wished and was grateful that Tony refused to take off his armor. 

The day passed in tedium, again. Steve spent countless hours watching the universe out the window. The quiet turned from tense to calm somewhere after their afternoon meal but by dinner, Steve was back to fretting. 

Tony removed the armor and slipped back into his plastic packaged sleeping clothes for the meal, and the itch under Steve’s skin sprung to life again. It was like Tony was a beacon for his attention, and Steve had no choice but to follow its call and gape at him. 

Tony noticed.

Sitting across from him with a sporkful of vaguely curry flavored astronaut food frozen halfway to his mouth, Tony caught Steve watching him and narrowed his gaze. “What? I’d ask if there was food on my face but I’m pretty sure whatever this is would cause a mild burning and discomfort if it got anywhere near my ageless beauty. The days of experimental skincare practices is far behind me, well, not far far but far--”

If in the armor he appeared cold and distant, in the white cotton shirt and pajama pants, Tony looked softer than Steve could ever remember seeing him before. Steve knew for sure he’d never found his rambling...cute, for lack of a better word, before. 

Steve reached for his own spork and gripped it hard, mind racing for a lie about why he’d been staring, because he couldn’t tell Tony that he’d been distracted by his mere presence. For one, it was embarrassing and two, Tony would never let Steve live it down. “I was just marveling at your ability to get any food into your mouth between all those words you were chewing on.” 

Tony snorted and surprisingly didn’t break out into another ramble. He did keep flicking Steve assessing gazes out of the corner of his eye, but neither of them commented on it. The fact of the matter remained, Steve had been staring at Tony Stark because he looked soft and--his gut clenched at the thought--adorable, rambling in the slightly oversized pajama set.

Steve swallowed hard around the astronaut food. He wouldn't be having any of these thoughts if he didn't know what it felt like to have Tony shift and roll his hips against his. 

But he did, and there was no unshattering the glass inside Steve’s mind. 

The evening steadily careened into bedtime like their ship making its way across the universe: inevitably and much too slowly. Every minute felt like a wait as Steve scribbled on a notepad he’d found in the cockpit and Tony took apart something that looked important and ended up back in the suit, just to fly around lazily, presumably out of boredom. 

Tonight, the ship told them it was time for bed long before either of them started to yawn. The overhead lights dimmed in the hallway and turned off entirely in the commissary and cockpit.They both made their way slowly to the dormitory--the cubicle barely warranted the name--Iron Man armor falling away the closer they got. Steve watched as more and more of Tony was revealed and, compounded with the impending capsule sharing, ramped up the itch under his skin that had never really subsided. Tony was a spotlight that left as much as an impression in his eyes when he looked away as a blinding light, but instead of a dark circle imprinted over his gaze it was the strip of Tony’s abdomen, where his shirt lifted as the chest piece of his armor pulled away. Long flat lines of muscle that Steve was about to be lying next to.

He let Tony get into the capsule first. It seemed as if the other man had no qualms or hesitations when it came to sharing such a small space, just nestled up by the wall on his side in a moderately successful attempt at giving Steve some room. The sleep pants clung to his hips and his shirt rode up enough to drive Steve’s focus to the line, but not so high that Tony seemed to notice it. 

That was fine; Steve noticed enough for both of them. 

He turned away, went to the sleeping clothes he’d used the evening before--the day had seemed impossibly long, and it was only the first--and the hardest part of this one wasn’t even over. Stepping behind a divider to change, he took a deep breath when he knew Tony couldn’t see him. Then he stepped back out to the hardest part: sharing a bed with Tony. 

Maybe it was because he’d spent so much time behind the armor, or maybe it was because of their fight before their launch--along with every other fight they’d had up until that point, but Steve couldn’t help but face the undeniable truth that if it was any other member on their team, he wouldn’t be feeling so on edge. Only a sliver of space remained between them when Steve settled into the small sleeping compartment, and it was as if Tony had been waiting for him to lay down to curl off of the wall and into the unoccupied space, pressing right up against Steve. 

Facing away from Tony, Steve squeezed his eyes hard and tried not to focus on the muscular corners and soft edges of Tony’s chest and stomach. His arms pressed into the sides of Steve’s back, a smaller frame that would fit so well in Steve’s hold if he were to turn around.

Steve jerked at the thought--no, jerked at so suddenly having the thought--because the thought itself sounded kinda nice actually. The subject of his thoughts huddled even closer to him, probably out of concern from the sharp movement Steve had just made. Now Tony’s legs were pressed along the back of Steve’s as he pushed up, presumably trying to catch Steve’s eye. Steve clenched his eyes closed. 

“Everything all right?” Tony asked over Steve’s shoulder.

Steve nodded and tried not to move an inch of his body. Tony, on the other hand, came alive, shifting and dragging his hips along Steve as he moved into a sitting position. “Look, if you’re unable to even sleep next to me because you’re so, I don’t know, _disgusted_ by my presence or something you can go fuck off in the dark cockpit for 5 hours and we can do this all in shifts--”

“It’s not--” Steve’s voice sounded rough, caught over the words. He swallowed and started again. “It’s not disgust.” And because he always seemed to talk his way into trouble, he mumbled under his breath. “Not that at _all_.” 

He still hadn’t opened his eyes, but he could imagine Tony’s lifted eyebrow well enough. Of course he latched onto Steve’s final sentence. “If it’s not _that_ then why else are you so uncomfortable sharing a bed with…” he trailed off, walking down a logical path that could only lead to one place, given how Steve was acting all day, and Steve fell right over the edge of realization with him, breath catching and mind reeling. The conclusion Tony had come to was one Steve had only learned himself over the last twenty-four hours. His face flamed red and he wished more than anything that their heads weren’t sharing a pillow so that he could bury his into its suffocating softness. 

Silence fell over the too-small capsule, and Steve jolted when he felt the first touch of Tony’s fingertips against his shoulder. “Steve,” Tony whispered, tugging at his shoulder but Steve didn’t let Tony’s pull turn him, didn’t brush off his fingers either. Tony growled with frustration, and moved his hand from pulling at Steve to tracing, this time over the nape up his neck alighting the skin in his wake into a trail of goosebumps, then he tugged at Steve’s collarbone so intently that all he could do was turn to him to avoid Tony injuring himself, because Tony’s stubbornness would definitely lead to him hurting himself before he stepped away from a challenge. 

Knowing all of this, Steve followed Tony’s pull until he was on his back, facing the curved capsule ceiling, then Tony’s face, now hanging in between him and the ceiling. Steve wanted to close his eyes again, hide from the prying and the obvious questions that painted Tony’s expression. But Steve knew a few notable facts: he was stuck in the middle of outer space with this man for months and, more importantly, the itch under his skin had blossomed into a full blown heat, fixated on the mere proximity of Tony. And the sensation only seemed to be growing. So he kept his eyes open, caught Tony’s gaze and met it dead on. “We are very close together, physically. The effect is…. surprising, and because of that I was momentarily shaken. It’s not the first time I’ve felt this way about a fellow teammate, I know how to handle it. I won’t let my...reactions interfere with our mission or team dynamics.” He nodded resolutely then curled back on his side, away from Tony. 

He clenched his eyes closed and wished he could disappear and reappear back on earth. Behind him, a stunned Tony remained frozen, at least for a second, and then he started to laugh. Steve tensed but didn’t move. Tony could do whatever he wanted. Far be it for Steve to dictate how he reacted to Steve's uncomfortable attraction to his presence. 

Tony could do whatever he wanted--but Steve still gasped when what the man chose to do was paste his chest and thighs along Steve's back, bringing his hips right back to where they were when this whole mess had started. His forehead fell to the nape of Steve's neck and stayed there as his hands started to move up along Steve’s abdomen, dragging the sleepshirt up with them. “Let me know if I should stop,” Tony whispered into his neck. 

Steve let out a shaky breath and let himself ease in Tony’s hold. His hands were smaller than Steve’s but managed to be everywhere at once along his stomach. Steve wanted them to wander higher, or lower, or wherever Tony wanted to touch, he just didn’t want him to stop. In the small confines of their capsule they were pressed so close together there was actually room on either side. But it still didn’t seem close enough. “Don’t stop,” Steve replied.

Tony’s breath hit his neck, a gasp of something - surprise? Desire? Before Steve could think more of it, Tony’s determined hands moved up, then pulled back so that only his fingertips remained, a light tease of a touch along the edges of both his nipples. It was all Steve needed to buck in Tony’s hold, his head rolling with the ripple of pleasure onto Tony’s shoulder. Tony pinched his fingers lightly and Steve shuddered again, melted completely in Tony’s arms. 

“Fuck, Steve,” Tony whispered, a hot hiss as he made his fingers stop moving. Steve held his breath, his entire being focused on the fingers and if, when, how they would move again. So when it was Tony’s hips that moved instead, dragging along Steve’s backside, he was woefully unprepared. That was his reasoning behind the desperate whimper that ripped from his throat at the first feel of Tony’s erection against his ass.

“Tony.” Steve breathed and reveled in the feel of Tony’s hold moving along with his inhale, arms tightening around Steve’s chest as it expanded with it. 

“Didn’t think you’d want this,” Tony whispered, almost as if to himself, as he let his hands resume their tantalizing explorations. His nail caught on the corner of Steve’s nipple, the other hand leaving his chest to run up his neck. Steve could barely focus.

“Have you--” he moaned as Tony chose that moment to roll his hips. “Gah--Can’t think when you do that.” Tony’s chuckle was deep and satisfied, and went straight to Steve’s cock. “Didn’t think you thought about this at all,” Steve managed.

“Can’t say I thought about much more than punching you in the face and updating that gorgeous Captain America suit of yours--” he turned his head and bit at Steve’s ear hard and fast, almost as if he just wanted to make Steve gasp again. “But then you bullied your way onto my mission, my bed, and now my arms. So I have to say, I’m paying attention now.”

“Hey! It was my mission.” Steve turned his head and Tony’s face was right there, soft brown eyes lined with amusement, smile soft and tinted with an affection he’d never seen before.

“So I bullied my way into your bed?” Tony hummed. “Sounds like me.” He laughed and Steve was struck at how much he’d always loved his laugh, even when he wanted to punch him in the face. And right now punching was far from his mind. Tony’s laugh morphed into a smile, into a bit bottom lip, into his tongue coming out to wet the bitten skin. Steve knew he was staring, knew he wanted to do more than stare. “What are you going to do with me?” Tony whispered.

Steve crashed their lips together, in reply.

Tony parted for him, tongue coming out to swipe at Steve’s lips before he could even get his bearings around the taste of Tony. It didn’t take long before Steve wanted more than what the over-the-shoulder kissing was allowing him to have. He growled in frustration then rolled in their confined capsule, until he was on his back and able to pull Tony on top of him.

“Whoa.” Tony let himself be manhandled, and as soon as he was settled on Steve he dove down with a fierce kiss of his own, eager tongue picking up right where they left off, only this time Steve could feel his whole body against his, their cocks lining up together every time Tony dragged their hips. “Managed to flip us without either banging our heads on the capsule walls. Impressive--” 

Steve bucked his hips up, in part because he wanted to see Tony’s reaction and also because now that he knew how good they felt together he needed more. 

Tony sucked in a quick breath. “I saw you watching me all day.” He dove in and kissed Steve again, making it so that he didn’t have to reply, but his words still shook Steve. Part of him wanted to pull away and duck his head in Tony’s neck but instead he parted his lips and let Tony deepen their kiss. 

His hands started to roam back along Steve’s chest, tugging his shirt up as they went. Following Tony’s lead he tried to lift his hands, but that only resulted in him hitting the back of them against the capsule ceiling. Steve laughed, breaking their kiss but it was okay because Tony’s chuckle set vibrations where it pressed into his jaw and down his neck.

“If you came on to me on planet earth, we could have utilized my humongous bed.” 

Steve moaned as Tony bit a line over his collarbone, rolling his head on the small pillow they’d share the night before. Tony felt so good like this with Steve, but he’d have never even guessed it before. He knew the undeniable truth. “I needed--” he gasped at another brush of Tony’s lips on his chest, but barreled on, “the proximity. To know. To conceive of this--” he broke off as Tony fixated on one spot right above his nipple, sucking and biting and making Steve writhe under him. 

When he finally pulled back, it wasn’t far, unable to get more than a few inches over Steve. His eyes were dark and his chest heaving; he sent Steve a sly smile that went straight to his cock. “Here I thought my devilish good looks could stop anyone, at any time.” 

Steve pressed his lips back against a smile. He had noticed Tony back on earth--his style, his air, the way he drew everyone’s attention when he walked into a room, and the fact that once he had their attention he did nothing but dazzle and impress them. Except, Steve had started to wonder, somewhere between the itch under his skin and the taste of Tony’s kiss, if maybe it wasn’t everyone that noticed Tony, maybe that was a sign of how he’d felt about Tony all along. But it took putting them into each other’s arms to make him realize how deep his interest went. 

Out of nowhere, Tony groaned and Steve felt his pulse ramp up, already in tune with Tony’s frustrations and desires. 

“What is it?”

“I just realized I’m going to have to be thankful to this MRI-wannabe sleeping torture device for bringing us together.” 

Steve’s hands gripped where they’d been resting on Tony’s hips, momentarily shocked by the word _together_. Tony, quick and sharp and beautiful, narrowed his eyes in question and the expression just made Steve soften into an easy smile and run a hand down Tony’s thigh, wanting to touch him, assure him. The fact that he could do that now, allowed to know Tony this way sent a thrill through him, made all of it so much more important. “Guess we’re both going to have to be.” 

Tony leaned down, whispered the word, “Yeah?” into Steve’s neck before biting lightly at the skin, licking a line down the sparkling skin. Uncertainty tinged Tony’s word, one Steve was unfamiliar associating with Tony. It made him bold, tugging on Tony’s chin until he got the hint and brought their lips together again. The kiss was slow, thorough, like they had all the time in the world. 

Steve realized that was exactly what they had. Months of sharing the sleep capsule, sharing each other's space, learning and tasting and touching--for some reason this second realization quickened Steve’s desire, suddenly all he wanted was more. He pulled at Tony’s pants, sliding his hands under the elastic waste to squeeze at the plump cheeks he had to admit to himself he’d checked out plenty of times before, only now could he name the snuck away glances, the flutter in his chest when he’d see Tony in a pair of perfectly tailored pants, or tight workout pants. 

Tony moaned at Steve’s touch and helped them both by pushing down the pants, at one point almost hitting his head but Steve managed to put his hand in the way just in time, so his knuckles hit the ceiling instead, his palm full of Tony’s soft hair. “Thanks,” Tony breathed through a smile, kicking the last of the pajamas off him. 

He wasn’t wearing anything under them. 

“Tony.” Steve’s heart raced at the feel of his thick cock pressing into his own pajama pants and bare stomach. It felt like hot, hard velvet, and Steve couldn’t help arching into it, adding to the pressure.

“Fuck,” Tony hissed. “Not gonna--I know I have this playboy reputation.”

Steve let out a breathy laugh. “We live together. I know how often you, well, aren’t out.”

“Then you’ll believe me when I say it’s been awhile and I’m more than capable of coming all over your abs right now if you do that thing again with your stomach.”

“What? This?” Steve smiled and arched again. 

“Oh fuck, you impossible contrarian.”

“Those are big words for someone about to pop off.” Steve arched again, their familiar bickering transforming into flirtatious banter and it was enough to make Steve’s own cock twitch dangerously close to falling over the edge.

Tony, of course, felt it and pounced. “What about you big guy?” He ground his hips forward, down, so that their cocks lined beautifully together. Steve had no idea if either of them expected the feel of it, Tony’s bare cock along Steve’s pants covered one, because they both swore and shuddered together. 

“God, you’re so hot,” Tony kissed into his mouth, hand moving down Steve’s chest to slip under his pajama pants. “Want me to touch your cock?” he asked in a whisper, hand hovering over Steve’s length. 

Forty-eight hours ago Steve had no idea it could be like this but now he rolled his hips up to Tony’s hand and hissed, “Yes,” into the darkened confines of their sleep capsule.

Tony moved immediately, his hand rougher than Steve had expected, larger too and absolutely perfect as it made a few slow strokes up and down Steve’s cock. Tony caught his eye, and Steve kept their gazes locked until he closed his palm perfectly around the tip of Steve’s cock and he had to close his eyes from the pleasure. 

Tony hummed and told Steve how beautiful he looked, and it made him want to look at Tony, touch Tony. As soon as he had the thought his hands moved, curling around Tony’s cock and cutting off his compliments midway through. “Oh god, Steve, yes, that feels so good. Your hands are so big, fuck.” Steve’s hips jerked in Tony’s hand at his words. The way he felt under Tony’s touch made it hard to focus on Tony’s own cock, but Steve followed the pace that Tony set and soon they were both gasping and moaning, air turning hot and heavy in the capsule as they kissed. 

After a moment, Tony broke away with a gasp. “Use that big hand to wrap around us both.” He shifted, bringing his cock and Steve’s hand closer to where Tony’s hand wrapped around Steve.

Steve, half dazed from arousal, followed Tony’s suggestion. As soon as their hands moved and their cocks dragged together for the first time, a whimper broke from his throat and his hand’s grip tightened automatically, making both Steve and Tony gasp in unison. 

“Oh god, Tony--”

“Steve, you feel so good against me. That cock should be--fuck, oh yeah, grip like that--” Steve did, turning his wrist at the end of each stroke. “Fuck,” Tony continued. “Illegal. Your cock should be--” Steve’s hips jerked from the feel of his hand, Tony’s words burning under his skin, searing away the itch that had been building over the hours. His hand squeezed just a bit tighter and Tony cried out, come coating Steve’s hand and their cocks, pulse after pulse, and it was more than enough to make Steve fall over the edge with him, covering Tony’s cock with Steve’s own come before Tony’d even finished coming himself. 

Their heaving breaths echoed in the sleep capsule, and Steve kept his hand around them long after they’d stopped coming. It was Tony who moved first, some talented stretching and foot grabbing to bring his pajama pants up to their hands without hitting his head or moving much at all. Then Tony rolled onto his side as much as he could with Steve flat on his back and handed it to Steve after wiping himself with it first. When Steve finished, Tony cuddled back up to his side and Steve wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close. Pressed together like this, there was plenty of room in the sleep capsule. More than comfortable, Steve fell asleep easily.

~~~

A warm weight under Steve’s arm shifted closer, back fitting against Steve’s chest and waist dragging against Steve’s hips. His body reacted, blood beginning to flow south and brain ticking to life--

This time, Steve didn’t jolt backwards and fall out of the capsule, none of him hit the floor of the spaceship.

Next to him, Tony stretched and groaned, sheets sliding down to his waist when he sat up and wiped his eyes with the side of his hand. “Good to not see you on the floor this morning.” 

Steve smirked and tugged Tony back down into his arms. “I’m right where I want to be.” They had mission duties to deal with but that could wait for a moment, they had months after all. They could spend a little more time in this too small bed, together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hi over on [Tumblr](http://ashes0909.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashes0909fic)


End file.
